We Found Love
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Maura has been wanting this for the longest time, but was always afraid of what it would do to their friendship. Maybe it will be a step in the right direction. Rizzles one shot


**We Found Love**

**Summary: Maura has been wanting this for the longest time, but was always afraid of what it would do to their friendship. Maybe it will be a step in the right direction. Rizzles one shot**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own R&I show or anything relating to it... all i do own is the stories i write**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Jane didn't know about Maura, is that she finds that women are more attractive than guys. Well more importantly that Jane didn't noticed that Maura has feelings for her and had them for a while. Maura recently couldn't get Jane off of her mind. She hasn't wanted someone so bad since the love of her life departed from her life again six months ago. Maura remember that night when Jane comforted her.<p>

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Maura felt safe in Jane's arms, as they sat on the couch snuggled up together watching a funny movie. Maura kept on glancing at Jane throughout the whole movie, and just had the urge to kiss her there and then._

_"If you need anything in your life ever, I will happily help you sweetie, your a great friend," Jane kissed the top of Maura's head._

_"You too Jane, you are the greatest friend I ever had," Maura whispered, holding back her tears._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

For the past couple of months it was hard for Maura to be without Jane. One night a few days ago Angela came into Maura's house and noticed her crying on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela sat down on the couch with Maura, rubbing her back.

"I can't stop having feelings for someone," Maura wiped her wet cheeks. "It's been hurting me for a few months now, I just recently realized how strong my feelings were for her."

"You're attracted to a woman?"

"Yeah, I always have been attracted to her, I just never fully realized it."

"You're talking about Jane, aren't you?"

Maura eyes grew wet again as she nodded slowly. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship, that's why I haven't told her how I felt," she feel her cheeks grow wet, and Angela pulled her close.

"You love her don't you?" Angela kissed Maura's cheek.

"I think I do Miss Rizzoli, usually I'm good at controlling my feelings, but when it's dealing with Jane, I get lost. What about you?"

"What about me dear?" Angela asked softly.

"How do you feel that a woman has feelings for Jane?"

"Oh Maura, it wouldn't be the first time. You know why I always try to set Jane up with a guy."

"Why's that?" Maura pulled back and wiped her eyes dry.

"There was this girl that Jane was dating in high school, they were in love and I noticed that everytime she invited her over. It came close to graduation, and when she invited people to a party, she didn't invite Jane. Jane had found out about it and went to her house and on the front porch see saw her with another woman. Jane ended up breaking up with her, and she came home miserable, she was upset for a whole week, and I had to help her fall asleep at night. She was in fear that she'd be alone forever. So ever since then I insisted that Jane find herself a good man that will always be there for her and know how to make her happy."

"That must have been hard for her," Maura frowned, she felt bad for what happened to Jane back then.

"It was, she always hated when I set her up with a guy, because she still wanted a woman who could love her more than her first girlfriend ever did. My Janie loves you Maura, she is just afraid to admit it. She hadn't felt close to a woman since that last girlfriend. I really want my daughter to be happy, and she can when you two finally get together."

"You actually think me and Jane would be good together?"

"You'd be the greatest couple out there."

"Thanks for the compliment, well it's getting late and I should head to sleep," Maura and Angela pushed up from the couch, hugged and then went to thier beds.

Maura fell asleep with a smile on her face, she was going to ask Jane out tomorrow during the lunch break they took together.

Things did not go as planned when she arrived at work and saw a man walking her to her desk, and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Maura nearly passed out, feeling like her heart has been torn out of her chest, but she wouldn't let that show in front of Jane, because if Jane asked what was wrong Maura couldn't for the life of her lie.

"So, who was that?" Maura asked, feeling her voice cracking.

"Oh that was just my friend."

"I never seen you this close to just a friend Jane, what aren't you telling me?"

"Alright Maura, you got me. I've been dating him for a week now."

"A week? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because work has been keeping me occupied."

"So, everytime you told me you had to stay at work to do paperwork, you were with him?" Maura asked, worried about the answer.

Jane frowned and nodded her head.

"I thought we were best friends."

"We are best friends Maura, and you know that."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I hope he makes you happy," Maura threw her friend a smile and then walked away.

As Maura entered the elevator, she felt herself slide down to the floor and cried softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now it is a Friday night and Maura headed to the Dirty Robber, she sat in a booth with Frankie. Frost and Korsak were playing darts.

"Are you doing better Maura? You don't come out with us anymore," Frankie mentioned.

"Life has been keeping me busy. Where's Jane?"

"Last time I checked she was leaving work with her boyfriend."

"I hope she is okay, I really wanted to talk to her."

"Are you guys doing okay? You both seem distant lately."

"If I tell you can you promise not to speak this to anyone else."

"I promise Maura," he patted her hand and held it in his, his thumb running over her fingers.

"I'm in love with your sister."

"Oh, um Maura... to be honest I kind of noticed that already," he told her, his cheeks warming up.

"For how long?"

"About two weeks now, it's okay to be in love with her."

"But I'm too late, she's dating some guy and seems pretty happy about it."

"She loves you Maura, ain't no doubt about it. But maybe you should tell her how you feel, she'd probably end up finally admitting her feelings as well."

"And how do you know that?"

"She's my sister Maura," Frankie grinned.

"That's true," Maura nodded, sipping some of her wine. "I guess I'm just afraid that it'll ruin our friendship."

"I really doubt that Maur, you guys already act like a couple sometimes, it's crazy."

Maura didn't say anything else, there was some silence until they heard a Jane Rizzoli cursing as she ordered a beer and headed for the booth.

"Jane, why are you so wet?" Frankie asked.

"That jerk, got called away for work, didn't offer me a ride, so I started walking here and it started to rain."

"Jane, you really shouldn't be in an airconditioned environment, we don't want you getting sick on us."

"Oh hey Maura, I didn't realize you were here."

"That's been happening a lot lately Jane, ever since he came into your life it's like I don't exist."

"Is this the reason you've become distant?" Jane glared at her friend.

"Jane, don't do this," Frankie tells his sister.

"Don't do what Frankie."

"Interrogate her, she's not some suspect in a murder investigation. She's your best friend."

"Well then maybe she should act like it more instead of being so damn jealous of my love life."

"I'm sitting right here Jane."

"You know what I don't need this right now from either of you. I just thought I'd hang with some friends of mine, but apparently the only friend I got is my dog," Jane drank the rest of her beer, and paid the bartender before leaving.

"I need to go talk to her," Maura stated, starting to slide out of the booth but Frankie stopped her.

"You should let her calm down a little bit, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Well, it's a little too late for that Frankie," Maura frowned.

"Please just let her cool down for an hour, please."

"Why?"

"Because if you go when she's angry, she might say something and then get you hurt. You know how Jane is when she's mad."

"Yeah, you're right, but I'll only give her a half hour to herself," Maura sighed, taking a sip of her wine.

The half an hour dragged on, it felt like the longest thirty minutes of her life.

"It's been thirty minutes Maur," Frankie spoke up.

Maura looks up at the clock and nodded, "I guess I should get going."

"Oh and Maura, good luck okay."

"Okay, thanks Frankie," she pulled him into a hug.

Maura hurried out of the bar and took a cab to Jane's apartment. Rushing out of the elevator once getting to Jane's floor. She took a deep breath, before lifting her fist, and knocking softly on the floor.

"Who is it?" Jane shouted.

"Jane, it's me Maura," Maura laid her hand down on the door, before she knew it the door slowly opened, and she almost fell but Jane grabbed her by the arm.

"Leaning on a closed door is very dangerous," Jane smirked.

"You're not mad anymore?"

"I just want to know why it took you so long to come over," Jane pulled her inside, and closed the door.

"Are you doing okay Jane, you seem not as mad as you were before."

"That's what five bottles of beers does for ya," Jane pulled Maura into a hug. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you Maur, I was just upset at Mark."

"Who's Mark?"

"My boyfriend... well I should say ex boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend, what happened?"

"I gave him a quite angry phone call. He said I was scaring him and maybe me and him wouldn't work out, he doesn't like a girl who has more balls than him," Jane laughed. "Can you believe that, I had more balls than my boyfriend."

"But, are you okay about that?"

"Who needs a guy when I got amazing friends who I love," she grabbed Maura's hand and then kissed her cheek. "You know I love you right, more than any other guy on this earth."

"Yeah I do Jane," Maura kissed her friend's cheek lightly.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her close. Jane laid her forehead against hers, their noses touching, Jane pushed a strand of Maura's hair behind her ear. Maura closed her eyes, and Jane's hand fell to her cheek.

Jane slowly brushed her lips against Maura's... at first Maura was in shock, she wasn't expecting that to happen, but when Jane pulled Maura as close as she could, Maura started kissing back. The kiss was slow and gentle, Jane's lips against hers made her legs feel weak, if Jane wasn't holding her she would have fallen to the floor.

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes, and Jane pulled back, Maura immediately missed Jane's lips on hers.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered closing her eyes. Maura lifted a hand on Jane's cheek.

"Please, Jane, don't be sorry," Maura kissed down her neck. "You don't... know how long... I've wanted this."

"Really?" Jane asked softly, barely believing her ears.

Maura looks at her and nodded, "Yes, I'm in love with my best friend, and I have been for a while."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Jane asked, softly.

"Because I was too afraid to lose my best friend," Maura felt her eyes watering.

"I'm never going anywhere Maur," Jane felt herself get choked up, she kissed the top of Maura's head. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

Maura shrugged, "I really don't know Jane."

"Do you wanna take it slow?"

"Kind of," Maura kissed Jane softly. "I had a really exhausting day, can we sit down... I think that kiss we had took every bone out of my body... my legs feel like jello."

Jane laughed kissing Maura's nose, "Your cute you know that," Jane picked her up and placed her on the couch.

Jane wrapped an arm around Maura, as she placed her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I really do love you Janie."

"I really love you too," Jane kissed the top of her head.

"I think we'd make a perfect couple."

"I'm happy we finally found love in each other."

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I'd last."

"Well I'm glad we made that step in the right direction, because you my dear, I am never gonna let go."

"I wouldn't want you to," Maura whispered looking up at her friend.

"Good," Jane kissed her Maura softly on the lips. "Do you think our friends will approve of this?"

"Oh Jane, they'll be thrilled, trust me," Maura smirked and snuggled close into her new found lover/ girlfriend.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Jane asked, softly and Maura looked up with a grin.

"You have no idea," Maura winked, and kissed her softly.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awwww was that sweet or not? Did you enjoy that... I enjoyed writing it ESPECIALLY the ending... hope you enjoyed this as well... keep the reviews coming... if u succeed in REVIEWS you'll get more amazing one shots like this one :) lol<em>**


End file.
